Collectionverse timeline
Prior to 2000 1721 * 10 Sept - Governorate of Livonia established. 1791 * 28 Mar - Governorate of Courland established from the third Partition of Poland. 1843 * Ronald (Hephaestus the Blacksmith's ancestor) immigrates from Greece to the United States. 1860 * 22 June - Meridian is founded at Kansas, as "Mockingston". 1902 * The Grand Theatre of Meridian is built. 1918 * 18 Nov - The Latvian government declares independence from Russia. 1920 * 11 Aug - The Latvian army drives the Germans and the Soviets out of their country, securing their nation's independence. 1940 * The Soviet Union seizes control of Latvia in its war against the Third Reich. Soviet authorities order the deportation of thousands of Latvians to Siberia in the next year. 1941 * 1 July - The Third Reich seizes control of Latvia in its war with the Soviet Union. The Nazi leaders immediately order the killing of thousands of Jews and Romanis, with the remainder sent to labour and death camps. * Some locals organise resistance movements to fight the Nazi authorities. 1942 * Gotfrīds Ozols (Andrew's grandfather) is executed by the Nazi authorities for helping his relatives escape to Sweden. 1944 * Soviet troops seize control of Riga, starting another era of Soviet rule over Latvia. The resistance movement also fights the Soviet authorities as well. 1949 * 25-28 Mar - Operation Pripol takes place. Thousands of inhabitants of the Baltic states (including Latvia) were accused of treason and forcibly sent to camps in Siberia where they worked under harsh conditions, and then replaced by other inhabitants brought in from the rest of the Soviet Union. 1959 * Frystle's is founded at Meridian. It eventually becomes a large restaurant corporation in this timeline. 1968 * The Italian film Orlando Furioso plays at cinemas throughout the Western world: it becomes a blockbuster in the United States. * August - The journalist Dennis Hughes marries Lisa Ozols, a waitress (Andrew's mother). 1969 * 23 May - Andrew Hughes is born. 1984 * 15 Feb - The tabletop wargame Kalendrica is created and released in Britain. It becomes a popular franchise that competes against several other upstarts, both in products and fans. 1989 * Mass protests occur in Latvia and neighbouring countries against Soviet rule. * 10 Sept - The science fiction series Reltak is created and released in Japan. As it becomes a popular franchise, its rivalry and competition with Kalendrica intensifies in the next few years between products and fans. 1991 * 13-27 Jan - Locals defended their country from further Soviet attacks. * 13 June - Jack Zhang is born. * 21 Aug - Latvia's independence is restored. 1992 * 23 Jul - Ludvig Gerald and Mark Gerald born. 1994 * March - Andrew Hughes marries Martha Dickson. * June - Frystle's mascot, Flyover Boy, is made into a more youthful icon to attract young customers. * 9 Dec - Victoria Hughes is born. 2000-2010 2002 * The rock band Baronitsa is founded in New York City by a group of Serbian immigrants. 2004 * OrlandoTube established by three bored college students. 2009 * Enraged by a fly in his soup, the billionaire reality TV star Orvigens de Paubillesons goes on a rampage, destroying Tabourna (an Arabic restaurant) in Los Angeles and adding to a long list of horrible, cringeworthy deeds by his so-called "household". His outburst makes him so notorious that many other celebrities and artists avoid him and his fellow stars. 2010-2019 2010 * Q. O. Belarnes becomes a millionaire after Palsen Studios' film adaptations of his trilogy have earned huge sums of income. 2013 * 19-22 Jun - Andrew Hughes takes his family to Latvia to visit their relatives. 2016 * Three men -- the eccentric maverick Alex Paratomou, the leathered biker Draco Stygian, and the erudite farmer Ulysses Leghorn, run campaigns to become the next President of America. * 4 Aug - The first episode of Reltak's reboot airs. Its scenes of interstellar combat by geometric ships, incomprehensible aliens, absurdist faux-philosophy, psychedelic animations, and quarrelsome love triangles made it the subject of many twisted memes. * November - Alex Paratomou wins the election, and celebrates his inauguration with a monster truck rally. * 14 Nov - The Green Locust E-Sports Championship takes place. Ludvig Gerald emerges as one of the winners. 2017 * 20 May - The 16th Ranch-ez takes place. During a rock band's performance, a dozen celebrities' quarrels with their fans and each other trigger a large fight. 2018 * 14 Jul - AstraCon takes place in Russia. Quarrels between several celebrities cause it to end in a big brawl. * 17 Jul - Several Internet users stop some trolls from harassing Palsen Studios, sparking a bitter division within the Reltak fanbase. * 29 Nov - The Forum Wars of Black Friday take place. 2019 * 3 May - Gunfighter III is released. * 12 May - Baronitsa releases its latest single, "Existence Extinguished". * 17 May - Mockingston Faire takes place in Meridian. Several famous bands perform there, including Baronitsa, Screaming Seagulls, and Ounce Ounces. Fights break out over rivalries between several fandoms and internal factions. See also * Rinnarverse timeline Category:Lists Category:Collectionverse Category:Timeline